RWBY-BATIM qna!
by Natilie System
Summary: takes place 2 years after the events of the game...yea *AU*
1. Chapter 1

"Hello? Is this thing working? Is-IS IT WORKING!?"

"Sweetheart, it's on...the light is red...so please...stop shaking the camera..."

"Oh sorry Dad..."

"It's ok sweetheart...oh Joey what are you doing!?"

"nothin'..."

"Uncle Joey! Stop dragging Uncle Sammy!

"Ok, Weiss...for you..."

*thud*

"OW!"

"Now stop covering the lens!"

"Oh sorry..."

the camera lens is uncovered revealing a rather confusing scene, Sammy Lawrence in laying on the floor, Joey Drew standing near a door with his arms crossed, and Henry standing over Sammy Lawrence with a concerned expression on his face.

"Sammy are you alright?" Henry speaks helping Sammy up

"I'm fine, Henry..." Sammy replies dusting himself off

"uh Dad! the...plan..." Weiss Schnee, adoptive daughter of Henry, says

"Oh right! Hello viewers,I am Henry, lead animator of sillyvision studios!" Henry says waving towards the camera

"And i'm Weiss Schnee! Owner of the Schnee Dust company!" Weiss says turning the camera towards herself before turning it back to Henry

"So, Weiss and I decided to open an ask blog!" Henry says happily

"Hopefully it doesn't end up like the ink machine incident..." Joey says bitterly

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"well...feel free to ask us questions!" Henry says sweating


	2. Chapter 2

**Henry, how did you feel about meeting Bendy in real life? Do you think he was insane? What about the other rooms?**

Henry sighed "It would have been impressive if it wasn't terrifying, and which rooms?"

Weiss shrugged "I don't know

"WEISS!" a red blur shot across the room, colliding with Weiss

"ACK-RUBY!" Weiss fell backward

"oh sorry!" the red reaper said, rubbing the back of her head


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Henry. Are you still in contact with Thomas & Allison Connor? Also, how are they these days?**

"hello! oh why yes i am! they are doing wonderfully!" Henry smiled

"they were happy to hear that you rescued me and Whitley from our brute of a "father"..if he should even be called one..." Weiss huffed that last part

"weiss..." Ruby said


	4. Chapter 4

**So I'm...not to be rude but how exactly did your two universes come to coexist at the same time? Did Joey make a deal with Monty oum? What about the other girls? Do any of them have an interest in animation? How are you guys supporting yourselfs and the girls? Also who if anyone did Sammy adopt?**

Sammy blinked "who..is Monty Oum?"

Weiss shrugged "no idea, and how we met is...a interesting story..."

the camera cuts off to Henry's indignant cries

-flashback-

Henry watched Beast Bendy disintegrate before his eyes and the room went white "what the-OOF!" something collided with him, causing him to fall into the chair

"Ow! Ruby, sometimes you can be such a dolt! wait...Ruby? Where are you...Oh gods I'm sorry!" The white-haired teen jumped off Henry

"you're fine...ow..." Henry sat up, groaning "anyways, who are you?"

"...you really dont know?" Weiss quirked an eyebrow, crossing her arms

"No..." Henry furrowed his eyebrows and shrugged helplessly

"...Weiss Schnee, and you are?" Weiss shifted her weight to her left foot and stuck her right foot out at a slight angle

"Henry, Henry Stein" Henry said getting up and sticking his hand out, Weiss gingerly took it and shook it quickly before letting it go

-flashback end-

the camera cuts back on to Henry explaining who Monty Oum to Sammy and Weiss

"oh...then..no..joey didn't...wasn't an incident with some Dust?" Sammy queried

"indeed it was" Weiss nodded, putting a hand on her hip

"oh by the way, how is Ruby and the others?" Henry asked

"they have been well! they have been rewatching the entire show you made..." Weiss said, giving a small smile

Sammy grinned "well to answer the question, after i found out about Nora's and Ren's situation, I adopted them!"

the camera turns off


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Henry,do you think bendy will return in a more powerful form? And Joey did you adopted anyone**

Henry looked up from a box of Ornaments "Goodness...I hope not" Weiss looked over "What, Did we get an ask?"  
Henry looked at Weiss "Oh, of course" Weiss looked at the askbox "uh...Joey is way to busy to adopt anyone..."


End file.
